Prevention
by Wind Nymph
Summary: (Not Good With Summaries) Willow and Oz share a frightening dream. The scariest part is, it could come true! To avoid this fate the scooby gang must be reassembled!


Title- Prevention  
Author- Wind Nymph  
Rating- Dont know yet.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
There was no moon. The black sky was barely visible through the thick, gray clouds. The wind was calm. A breeze would roll through the open window occasionally, but just enough to make the curtains sway and gently touch her face. It had been a long night full of pain and betrayal. The arguments were becoming more common and frankly- she was tired of it. Two women, one apartment... it just didn't add up. Sure- other girls had no problem living together as lovers, but for Willow and Tara things continued to get difficult. With a sigh of discomfort she rolled onto her side to stare into a tangled heap of blond hair. How could Tara be sleeping? Tonight had been so aweful... they hadn't spoken since dinner. "Tara." Willow whispered cautiously, scared that she was feigning sleep and would at any moment shoot up and roar with anger more hurtful words. But there was no responce, she didn't even stir in her sleep. That is how Willow knew that the woman she had loved for so long was indeed awake and choosing to ignore her. With a great effort, Willow swallowed her pride, rolled onto her other side, and drifted into an un easy sleep.  
  
  
  
~*~ Run. All she could do was run. Something was chasing her. A vampire? No. She would simply stake a Vampire. This was something different, something feirce, something she could never possibly kill even if she did have the strength because she would never have the heart. "BUFFY!" she screamed "Buffy help me!" A loud rustle in the leaves beside her caught her attention but all she saw was the darkness of the forest and the dull light of the path she was running on. "Buffy!" she called out again, knowing at any moment her legs would fail her and she would become victim to the monster that followed close behind. "Someone! ANYONE! Help me!" She screamed with terror flooding her every word, bringing tears to her eyes.  
  
With Terror she never knew she had she crashed down onto the ground and immediatly curled into a fetal possission. "Willow!" A familiar voice cried from over her.  
  
"Buffy?" She asked and looked up to see her best friend and actual life saver. "Buffy! there is something out there!" she gasped looking behand her for a quick glimpse of whatever it was, but Buffy's cupped hand caught her chin and gently pulled her head back around to hers.   
  
"I know Will." Buffy repliedand Willow saw her grip the stake in her hand tightly. "You need to run, you need to get out of here. There is a little shack a few minutes up this path. If you can get there Giles, Cordelia, and Xanfer are all waiting for you. Go now, run!" she said and pulled Willow to her feet forcing her to go.   
  
She could barely see through all the tears and she ran on her now injured leg. But thats all she could do. Granted it was a frumpy little run due to the injury from the fall, but none the less she ran as hard as she cound sucking in air through her clenched teeth. When the high pitched scream of Buffy rang through her ears followed by a heart stopping growl her blood ran cold, but she still ran. Finally, the shack was in view. She was nearly there. Closer. Closer.   
  
"Giles!" she screamed as she burst in, only to see no one. "Xander! Cordelia! Where are you! C'mon! We have to get out of here! Something has Buffy!" The door creaked behind her. It was so quiet but seemed to echo through every inch of her body. It wasin there with her. She could hear its heavy breathing and low growls. Slowly, she turned around to face the evil that was there. The first thing about the scene she noticed was the dead bodies of her friends at the monsters feet. Buffy, Xander, Giles, Cordelia, even Tara was there. She had to cover her mouth to keep from throwing up at the horrific scene of there mangled and bloddy bodies. Her eyes traveled north to look her attacker in the eyes before her final breath.... But instead she was met with the soft caring...... and terrified eyes of an ex lover. "Oz?" She whispered in nonbelief as she took in the sight of his naked and blood splattered body.  
  
"Willow." He replied in a shakey voice, "What have I done?" ~*~  
  
With a kick and yell, Oz shot up from his all but peaceful slumber drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. It had been a Nightmare. Nothing but a stupid dream. But he didn't know that across the country, Willow was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
  
AN- Alright, there was the prologue. Don't know where I am going with this story. I dont even know the rating and title yet! Do you ever just get in the mood to write something? Well, that is my deal. Please Reveiw!  



End file.
